


flight at sunset

by nemesis (naanobytes)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pegasus Riding, but there’s also angst because i’m incapable of writing anything without it, hilda’s mentioned like. once, it’s just pegasus riding and fluff ok that’s it, it’s not a lot tho, nan is awful at tagging pt 28384992, no beta we die like Glenn, sun/moon dynamic, this is literally just a fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naanobytes/pseuds/nemesis
Summary: Part of him wanted to reach out for the pegasi. To close the distance between him and the horse-like creatures that peculiarly beguiled him so, despite their seemingly innate distaste of him. As proven by the latter point, however, there was little purpose in doing so. So he kept his hands within his pockets, and simply watched the pegasi go about their lives (with a light caution in their steps, as if they were afraid of danger). His heart felt oh-so-slightly heavy with the sight alone, accompanied by the forlorn knowledge that it would never behimatop a pegasus.—alternate title: hubert’s scared of heights but he’ll do anything for his bf
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	flight at sunset

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first finished ferdibert fic, i literally just finished it like less than an hour ago (it’s 2:39 am). it was written very late at night over the span of multiple days and i’ve read through it once and called it good, so it’s probably got a bunch of typos and doesn’t flow well at all, but screw it... i love my boys and they deserve content so content they are getting
> 
> thanks in advance if you decide to read this mess!!

All horses were different. Different in size, different in physique, colour, capabilities temperament- the list went on and on. Along with all of their differences came the expectations and stereotypes thrust upon them, in typical human fashion. A pegasus would always be soft and feathery, a horse ridden by a holy knight would always be light in colour and gentle, while a horse ridden by a dark knight would always have coarse, pitch black hair and a bad temper. 

Hubert was no stranger to stereotypes. He couldn’t say that they were entirely unfounded, in his case, though, seeing as what most people thought about him was almost always correct. That he would go to any lengths for Lady Edelgard, including (but not limited to) brutal murder, and not have the slightest conscience about it after, due to his utmost faith in his emperor. 

Yes, Hubert was a complicated figure indeed. Melancholy and merciless, he had heard himself described as by all sorts of people- both those close to him, and those that he had never seen in his life. However, Edelgard liked to stress that Hubert was a deeper and more complex person than that, with his undying loyalty to her and almost matronly actions towards the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force. 

He gave a small frown at the thought. He nagged _occasionally_ , but he didn’t think it maternal at _all_. What part of chewing out his comrades for their failings, and helping them to get over them in order for Lady Edelgard’s benefit was _maternal_? It made little sense to him, but seeing as it was often said by the woman whom he trusted most, he had little choice but to accept it.

In that sense, stereotypes, while a decent guideline, didn’t always apply. Horses were much the same. After all, Hubert had chosen a horse for himself way back at the beginning of his dark knight training, and Miasma- a darling young girl, named after the first spell he had mastered- had an incredibly gentle temperament, and an incredibly soft dark pelt. He enjoyed the company of Miasma very much, with how agreeable and obedient she was.

Though, he couldn’t help but think, whenever he ran a hand through her mane and let his fingers snag on the tats, of an entirely different horse. One that was bright and gilded, even softer in texture than Miasma, and as light as a feather. Speaking of feathers, large wings that stretched out to the sky, seemingly broad enough to touch the clouds.

And, behold, another case in which stereotypes didn’t apply. Yes, Hubert had always dreamed of being a pegasus knight. His main reason was the idea of the view up at the top, able to look down upon the expansive land of the Empire, and marvel at the sight of it all. He could easily get the same thing with a wyvern- but something in him just gravitated towards pegasi.

There were a few problems with that, though. For one, pegasi didn’t like Hubert at all. He had tried to reach out for a pegasus many a time in the past, when walking past the stables in the monastery. Whenever he extended a hand, though, the creatures sniffed once, and then instantly recoiled. It was almost like they could _smell_ the stink of dark magic on Hubert’s hands, and were so pure and untouched by that filthy magic, that they were repulsed by even the traces of it on his fingers. Hubert was, understandably, quite upset by this.

As if getting on a pegasus wasn’t enough of a challenge, if he managed that, he would be instantly met with another roadblock. Namely, Hubert von Vestra, the stupidly powerful dark mage, Emperor Edelgard’s right hand man and loyal best friend, was _deathly_ afraid of heights. 

It was a silly thing to be scared of, especially considering his love of the view- but so high up in the air, with nothing but the bond of trust between him and an animal to protect him from death? Yeah, no thank you. It was perturbing enough to stand on the star terrace and watch the proceedings below, and almost impossible to do so without getting vertigo. While he appreciated the lofty view immensely, the idea of being up so high with so little protection made a shiver crawl up his spine.

So, he had never pursued the idea of becoming a pegasus knight. It was so far out of reach, when not only could he not even get _on_ a pegasus due to them hating him so much, even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to do anything but hold on for dear life. He still yearned for the experience- but secretly, of course. If it became common knowledge that Hubert von Vestra had a soft spot for pegasi, let alone a fear of heights, people like Dorothea and Ferdinand would never allow him to live it down. 

As a result, he kept it all neatly under wraps. Miasma was a very good girl, and performed her task as his steed flawlessly, so he didn’t feel his regret as sharply as he once did. That, however, didn’t change the fact that it definitely still remained- as a thorn, too thin and short to remove, stuck in his side.

The comb he ran through Miasma’s mane stopped getting caught on clumps, and Hubert took that as his cue to finish up his care of her. Quietly, he wrapped the comb back up along with all of rhe other coat care supplies, and moved everything back to where he had found it. Every other Sunday, Byleth had them go out for battle against bandits, but each Sunday that they _didn’t_ meant that it was a free day for the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force. As a result, he wouldn’t be taking Miasma out today, so he could safely leave everything behind and lock the girl in her stable. 

No, with what time remained in his day, he would be headed back to Edelgard’s side, to advise her and help her plot her next course of action in the war, and create reports detailing her _former_ actions and their impacts on other people. So far, the Empire had had little but crushing victories- the Leicester Alliance had crumbled underneath their pressure, and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was coming undone at the seams. Still, it was never a bad idea to be cautious- especially lest the more… _zealous_ of his comrades decide to screw up royally. Ah, well. No cure for stupidity, he supposed.

With everything back where he found it, Hubert gave Miasma a pat on the flank before exiting her small section of the stable, and closing the gate behind him. His gloves were covered with horse hair- slightly hard to see, with the fine quality of the strands, but when he turned his hands and the evening sun caught the edges just right, he could clearly see the coating of hair. He was unable to stop the small _tsk_ that rose out of his throat, as he pulled his gloves off of his fingers and tucked them safely away.

Hubert didn’t often take his gloves off, seeing as he wasn’t incredibly comfortable with what was underneath. He was awfully proud of his prowess with dark magic, and his power when wielding it, to be sure- but he wasn’t fond of the dark purple stain that it left behind on his skin, like oily tentacles curling around his digits, creeping further down towards his wrists with every spell that he cast. It felt like a mark- no, it _was_ a mark, branding him as a dark magician, who squeezed the essence out of other beings to use it for his own selfish means. While it was true, he still found it discomforting to think of.

His hands found their way into his pockets as he walked, already drafting the first version of his report for Lady Edelgard in his head. He knew that she preferred a brief, yet simultaneously in-depth explanation of the situation. A report in which he focused on the most important information only, and described it in detail. It would take him quite a bit of time to come up with a final copy, worthy of the Empress’s eyes, so he figured it was best to get started as soon as possible.

However, something caught his attention as he walked past, mind filled with thoughts of last month’s bloody battle and Lady Edelgard. A flash of golden and white in the corner of his exposed eye, inadvertently drawing him in. As he walked towards the source of his enrapturement, hands dangling loosely at his sides, slight guilt bubbled up in his chest. Lady Edelgard was needing that report soon, and Hubert had never failed to deliver them before- there was no reason to start now. It would be easy enough to simply walk away. 

Within moments, he found himself leaning over the side of the pegasus enclosure, eyes on the majestic gilded animals, their wings brushing against each other as they milled around on the opposite side from where Hubert was standing. It was almost as if they’d sensed his presence- then again, he supposed that wasn’t far off. Pegasi were extremely magically attuned- it was part of the reason that they were so resistant to magical attacks. They made for an awful pain on the battlefield. 

Part of him wanted to reach out for the pegasi. To close the distance between him and the horse-like creatures that peculiarly beguiled him so, despite their seemingly innate distaste of him. As proven by the latter point, however, there was little purpose in doing so. So he kept his hands within his pockets, and simply watched the pegasi go about their lives (with a light caution in their steps, as if they were afraid of danger). His heart felt oh-so-slightly heavy with the sight alone, accompanied by the forlorn knowledge that it would never be _him_ atop a pegasus.

Ah, well. No sense worrying about it. He shook his head once to clear the thoughts, and turned his back on the pegasus enclosure. There were things much more pressing to focus on than his inability to mount a feathered steed, like Lady Edelgard. Just as he took his first step away from the gate, though, he heard a familiar voice behind him that made his head go fuzzy.

“Well, if it isn’t von Vestra! And to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

His tone was edged with the finest coating of sarcasm, but it was softened by the pure warmth that radiated from him like the sun’s rays. It made him wonder, briefly, as to how he hadn’t detected the presence of Ferdinand von Aegir earlier, back when he’d first been peering into the section of the stable reserved for pegasi. Ferdinand could usually be seen coming a mile away, with that bright auburn hair and positive aura. Had he really been blind to it all, so distracted by his own selfish desires? He tended to be incredibly attuned to Ferdinand’s presence- more-so than his comrades. Usually, he couldn’t get Ferdinand out of his head- both when present, and when not. 

Hubert turned back to the enclosure, and was instantly (and unsurprisingly) drawn to the younger man, nestled among the pegasi. Fickle creatures, flocking to Ferdinand and pressing their noses against his hands, like they simply were unable to go a moment without attention, though they shied away from Hubert’s stained ones. He supposed he could understand, though- not even Hubert’s incredible well of self-control was completely immune to sunshine personified, as was evident by his inability to break their eye contact and return to his report for his emperor. 

The scene seemed to align itself perfectly, making Ferdinand look like a prophet- the kind of man who was woven into tapestries as the king of pegasi, or something of the sort. His hair was pulled back into a neat high ponytail, tied tightly with a black ribbon and spilling down his neck and across his shoulders like liquid amber. The sunlight streaming into the room caught in his hair and on the dust in the air, making it appear as if he was so bright that everything simply _sparkled_ around him. His face was comprised of the familiar sharp angles, yet soft with an expression that Hubert couldn’t read. With the feathered pegasi gathering around him, spreading their wings out majestically and nuzzling against the ginger man’s skin as he laughed softly, Hubert felt as if he was peering in upon something that he wasn’t meant to see. He had to look away, the light was so incredibly dazzling.

Hubert had realised quite a while ago that Ferdinand was the object of his affections. When the two of them had been enemies five years in the past, he had never wanted anything more from Ferdinand than for him to leave and disappear from his life forever. Five years later, the two of them still didn’t get along the best- they still bickered over most things, still continually tried to one up each other, still had conflicting views on a majority of topics, and so the list went on. 

However, in that time, a little something had changed. Where Hubert used to find Ferdinand’s quirks only irritating and nothing more, he now found a small smile across his face when Ferdinand did something so… Well, _Ferdinand_ , that it was equal parts oddly charming and exasperating, like insisting on drinking coffee with Hubert and then scrunching up his nose in displeasure. He used to find himself staring at Ferdinand across the room and plot murder, yet he now he found himself examining and admiring the other man instead- details small and large, such as subtle freckles splattered across his face like paint, or the long scar he had near his collarbone from a close call in battle. He found it all very attractive, much to his own dismay.

Yes, it was safe to say that Hubert was attracted to Ferdinand, even if the feelings themselves were a _tidge_ more complicated than that. 

“I was simply passing through,” he began (after a few moments of hesitation, in which he had undoubtedly stared much too long at Ferdinand). “Only wanted to take care of Miasma.” He kept his voice level, as there was little reason for it not to be. After all, it was a lie in no fashion, nor only a part of the truth- he hadn’t come here to see the pegasi, nor Ferdinand, nor anything else. It was simply coincidence, and a strange pull in his chest, that had resulted in such events taking place. 

“Oh?” the ginger started, walking towards Hubert. The latter watched with amusement as the feathered creatures seemed not to know whether to follow or not, confronted with the presence they cherished and the one they hated at each other's side. Hesitantly, they gathered up their courage and stepped in Hubert’s direction as well, but stayed well behind Ferdinand. “I didn’t realise Miasma had turned into a pegasus.”

His voice still held that tinge, but it was _also_ light with amusement and the echo of laughter, as it often was. Hubert’s, by comparison and in stark contrast, was dry and humourless, and rather _dripped_ with sarcasm. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re _hilarious_? Really, I’m beside myself with laughter. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” He stepped back from the enclosure and turned again, a light sigh passing between his parted lips. His heart beat slightly quicker than prior- he would never show it, but Ferdinand had this awful effect on Hubert that stopped him from thinking straight, which for the emperor’s right hand and closest confidant, was quite an annoyance. 

“Hold on a moment!” Ferdinand’s voice stopped his retreat, and the raven-haired man let out a sigh, before looking over his shoulder and at Ferdinand. He swore he captured a glimpse of something on the face of the other man, but it was gone before he could recognise and decipher it. “I… I mean, wait for a moment. I have quite a lot of work cut out for me, taking care of all of these pegasi. They seem to like me best, so even though I’m not the best at flying, Byleth has me take care of them by myself a lot.” Ferdinand’s face twisted with something- discomfort? Embarrassment? Whichever it was, despite the sourness of it, the red flush that bloomed across his face as a result only added to his undeniable allure. “What I’m trying to ask is, would you like to help me?”

Now, Hubert had an awful lot of work to do, as the emperor’s aide. The report was waiting on him, he had some meetings to organise, and Lady Edelgard was also waiting for his opinion on the battle plan that she’d formulated, among other things. He had half a mind to simply scoff and walk away, leaving no chance for Ferdinand to plead his case and possibly rope Hubert into it. He didn’t do that, though- simply crossed his arms over his chest instead. “And why should I do that? I have enough to which I should devote my precious time without picking up pegasus detritus.” 

Part of him hoped that Ferdinand would come up with an excellent reason for him to stay- but Hubert knew it best that he didn’t interfere, as his presence wouldn’t do anything other than unnerve the pegasi. It was undoubtedly best that he went back to the work that he did finest, and left it at that.

Ferdinand, in return, pouted and leaned over the gate like a petulant child. “To help out your good friend Ferdinand and spend some quality time with him? You have much to focus on, I know very well, but perhaps it would do you good to unwind with a little bit of pegasi care? After all, you shouldn’t overwork yourself.” At that, he tilted his head away from Hubert, and some amber curls fell into his face. His voice was lower, and Hubert could see a light rose dusting across his face when next he spoke. “...Besides. I’d quite like to spend some time with _you_ , as well.”

Hubert snorted in response, his arms still crossed firmly over his chest. However, he could almost feel his own eyes soften as he glanced over Ferdinand in one of his more bashful moments, after his tentative confession “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t _quite_ hear you.” He mockingly put a hand to his ear- but it lacked a lot of the venom that he usually reserved for such quips. Part of it was teasing, and yet also, he really did wish to hear the words come out of Ferdinand’s mouth once more.

The ginger huffed, and stood up straight. His blush hadn’t faded- not by a long shot, as it continued to stem across his face and flower in lovely petals of peach. In contrast, his voice sounded stronger than it had before. “Perhaps you need to pay closer attention, Hubert. I said that I would like to spend some more time with you, as well. So, if you would not mind joining me, I think it would be a pleasant experience. We could have tea and coffee afterwards, as well, if you so fancy.” 

There was a moment of silence exchanged between them, as Hubert felt a blush that matched Ferdinand’s own bleed out across his fair skin. Had Ferdinand just… asked him out? Like, for a date? It _sounded_ like a date, what with doing an activity together and then going for teatime upon completion. 

Hubert was… _slightly_ too eager to take him up on that offer, but he tried his hardest to play it off. “Well, I suppose since you insist. However, I won’t be of much help to you. Pegasi don’t enjoy my company much, if you hadn’t noticed by the fact that they tend to shy away whenever I get within viewing distance.” He gave a short laugh at that, but it was rather void of humour.

In response to that, Ferdinand simply waved a hand and stepped back from the gate. “No matter, Hubert. I’m sure if you spend some time with the pegasi, they’ll warm up to you. Even if they don’t, you can do other work that doesn’t involve them, like cleaning the stable- it’ll be easy, too, since they won’t interfere with you.” Ferdinand’s laugh, unlike Hubert’s, was joyful- and though it was different from his other laughs, for it didn’t boom out from chest as if all the world was behind it, it seemed just as loud and bright, like a clear bell chiming in Hubert’s ears and causing a warm current to wash past his heart. 

He felt his resolve- every shard of him that knew he should step away and get back to his work- shatter like glass, and he stepped forward and into the enclosure. The pegasi, as if on cue, all turned their backs to him and made their way to the furthest corner of the stable, following Ferdinand. Feeling awfully out of place, Hubert unclipped his cloak from his shoulders and neatly folded it up, hanging it off to the side so that the immaculate black fabric wouldn’t be soiled by mud. Now that he thought about it, perhaps black clothing wasn’t ideal for jobs such as cleaning stables. He could only hope that the stains would wash out.

Upon removing the remainder of his somewhat unnecessary and far too complicated accessories, Hubert was left in a relatively simple shirt and pants. He decided to slip his gloves back on, seeing as they were already dirtied (and he could at least salvage his hands), before he made his way over to Ferdinand. He didn’t know anything about caring for pegasi beyond theory, and not even much of that, seeing as the creatures had never liked him at all. What use was there in studying something that would never prove beneficial to him or Lady Edelgard, after all? 

Hubert felt slightly awkward having to ask Ferdinand for help, as he was usually the one so well-informed, but it was either that or stand around like a numpty until Ferdinand had finished. “So, what’s up first?” he queried, peering over Ferdinand’s shoulder and at the pegasus he was petting. 

Ferdinand let out a chuckle, and turned to face Hubert. He clearly misjudged how close the latter man was behind him though, as he _whirled_ around and narrowly missed smashing their noses together. Suddenly, the two of them were awfully close, and Hubert could feel Ferdinand’s breath puff against his face in warm clouds. He felt a blush, mirroring Ferdinand’s growing one, spreading across his face, as both of their eyes darted across the other’s face and Ferdinand’s tongue darted across his lips. 

And then Hubert took a step back, and the moment was broken. Ferdinand looked shocked for a moment, before he shook his head and awkwardly began to play with the ends of his ginger hair. His flush seemed only to grow more with the passage of time, and his voice was slightly weaker and hoarser when he spoke. Hubert would’ve found it amusing, if he hadn’t been in the exact same situation. 

“Well, I said that you could do some cleaning, but I kind of lied about that. I already did most of the cleaning myself. Pretty much the only tasks left are grooming and taking Neo here out for exercise. She’s got a bad wing, and I’ve been working at improving it with her.” He patted the pegasus, seemingly relieved at the excuse to look away from Hubert. It was a majestic thing to be sure, with wings tinged a slightly darker golden than the other pegasi around it, and a slightly smaller yet leaner stature, giving it a refined elegance that the other pegasi _possessed_ , yes, but not with such intensity. “So, I was thinking we could get you acquainted with the pegasi; or, at least Neo.”

Hubert cleared his throat before he spoke, lest his voice crack after that whole scene and make a fool of him. “Good luck,” he managed to scoff out. Sure, the pegasi liked Ferdinand, but they _disliked_ Hubert enough that he was sure it wouldn’t work out. If Ferdinand managed to get a pegasus anywhere close to Hubert, perhaps he would have to further alter his views on the man, in the light of the new capabilities he displayed.

Then, tenderly, he felt fingers around his wrist, Ferdinand’s warm skin pressing to the small sliver of Hubert’s available under his clothing, and he was being gently tugged forward towards the pegasi, who were crowded far against one end.

“Pegasi are very emotional creatures,” Ferdinand started quietly- _quietly_ , for once in his life- as he brought Hubert to stand in front of the pegasus that he had addressed as ‘Neo’ prior. He guided his bare fingers against Hubert’s gloved ones, lifting his hand and stretching his arm out towards Neo. The smaller pegasus whinnied and turned her head away with a huff, but Ferdinand wasn’t deterred, as he kept holding Hubert’s hand out. “As well, their allegiance tends to lean more towards the... _holy_ side of things, which is why they may have an issue with you and your dark magic.” 

Hubert watched Neo, who was blatantly disinterested in the man before her (unlike the other pegasi, who seemed to fear him). She kept her head turned away, but made no other movements, including running away. He supposed that was progress, of a sort, and some progress was better than none. “Well, very insightful of you, but it’s hardly as if I can undo my many years of dark magic practice,” he muttered.

Ferdinand squeezed Hubert’s hand, in some sort of gesture that he couldn’t quite read the meaning of. “Patience, Hubert. You need to bare your heart to them. To show them that you bear no ill will. They’re initially quite perturbed by those who bear the evidence of unholy practice, but with tenacity, they have been known to open up to almost anybody. Trust is in their nature, if you can earn it.” 

Hubert felt the chuff of incredulity rise from him before he could stop it. “Well then, how do you suppose I go about earning said trust, then? And, _please_ , don’t regurgitate something about opening my heart to the goddess.” Disgust tinged his tone at the mere thought of having to do anything akin to praying, seeing as it involved interacting with the goddess he didn’t believe in and didn’t care for.

Then, without warning from Ferdinand, Hubert felt a tugging at the fabric concealing his hands. The only words that came from him were two gentle ones; “May I?”

“What, are you asking if you can remove my gloves?” he asked in bewilderment, turning his head from Neo (still aloof) to stare Ferdinand straight in the eye. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

The ginger man held his gaze as he worried the thick material of Hubert’s white gloves, the pads of his fingers brushing against Hubert’s skin every so often while he fidgeted. Despite his quick and erratic movements, however, his voice was steady and betrayed no nervousness. “It improves the bond when there’s no barriers between you and the pegasus, including clothes. It forms a deeper connection.”

He felt his nose wrinkle, and asked the first question that popped into his mind in utter disbelief. “Is this your roundabout way of asking me to strip in the stables? Because, _no_. I still have the majority of my dignity left, thank you.” 

Ferdinand’s facade cracked, and his face bled pink for seemingly the millionth time that day. Hubert enjoyed it this time around though, seeing as, for once, he wasn’t equally as flustered. “No! Of course not! I am Ferdinand von Aegir, a perfect gentleman and the noblest of nobles! I would at least take you for dinner and then to somewhere private before I asked you to do anything like that.” 

Poor Ferdinand, however, realised his mistake too late- his mistake being that he had most definitely not dismissed the idea of Hubert stripping for him as an unpleasant one. Hubert, personally, didn’t know whether to be flattered or perturbed, so he simply raised his eyebrows and kept his mouth shut. He watched as Ferdinand let out an appropriately frustrated groan, removing his hand from Hubert’s to bring both up to his eyes, so he could grind the heels of his palms against his eyelids. “Nevermind all that,” he quickly muttered, shaking his head, loosening his ponytail slightly. “Look, all I’m saying is that you achieve a deeper bond with the pegasus this way. So take your gloves off.”

Hubert quite acutely felt the absence of Ferdinand’s warmth, now that it was indeed _absent_. Part of him wished to retort, to shove his hands towards Ferdinand and make him take them off for him, so that he could reclaim the pleasant sensation of skin on skin- but instead, he obediently pulled off his gloves himself once more and placed them to the side, showing off the purple blight branching across his pale skin. “Now what?” he simply murmured, turning back to Neo. “Just wait for her to come?”

Much to Hubert’s chagrin, Ferdinand seemed slightly wary of coming closer than he had before, and now was careful to stay a safe distance away. He, once again, felt the empty void between their bodies sharply. One never realised quite how much of their space was being taken up by Ferdinand von Aegir until, suddenly, he was gone. “Yes, something like that. Just close your eyes, and let her reach out for you on her own terms.”

He was standing still for quite a while, arm outstretched, and he began to feel the burn of keeping it suspended in the air. But just as he was about to sigh and give up, he felt a puff of air on his hand, and nearly jumped out of his own skin. His eyes had closed at some point that he couldn’t quite recall, and now that he opened them, he could see Neo’s snout mere inches away from his stained fingers. He felt his own breath hitch with anticipation, jade eyes wide, afraid to move in the event that it would scare off the pegasus, slowly approaching him. Beside him, he heard Ferdinand’s own breath catch in his throat as well, and his body still. 

His arm quivered with the effort of keeping himself in equilibrium, but it was well worth it when a breath was puffed against his palm once more, and he felt the touch of feather-soft hair against his skin. Ferdinand let out a breath of air and visibly relaxed, but Hubert’s own fear remained- in fact, intensified- leaving him paralysed with the pegasus’s nose pressed against his hand. If he moved, he might screw it up- and this was the closest he had ever been to a pegasus. He could see every fine golden hair in perfect detail, in sharp contrast to the purple tint of his skin. 

“You can move, you know, Hubert.” Ferdinand’s voice cut into his thoughts, startling him just slightly. It was unlike him to be so easily shocked, as he was often more attentive and observant than most. “Pegasi aren’t timid creatures. Neo’s already accepted you, so she won’t run off.” He stepped forward and gave the pegasus a firm pat on the nose, his fingers grazing Hubert’s as they advanced and retreated with Ferdinand’s movements.

Slowly, he brought his hand back, flipping it over to stare at his palm. It was ugly- purple and calloused from years of doing the dirty work. It was hard to believe that something as unsightly as that could touch something like a pegasus, pure and unmarred by murder and war like Hubert was. 

His head turned, unbidden, to Ferdinand, who had redirected his attention wholly to Neo. He laughed as she snorted at him, impatiently nosing at him, waiting for her turn to be taken out into the sky. Ferdinand von Aegir always shined brightly- too brightly for Hubert to take his eyes off of, though it hurt to stare at for too long- but he seemed to glow even more luminously in such moments. It made him feel a certain fuzziness in his chest. Perhaps even the most jaded of things could find a warmth in that which was not. He gave a small chuckle at the thought.

“What are _you_ laughing at?” Ferdinand sounded accusatory, turning his body to face Hubert with both of his hands on his hips. 

Hubert, in response, gave a small hum and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt his signature smirk forming, and was unable to repel it. “Oh, nothing. Neo seems to like you, is all,” he replied lightly, the sarcasm seeping through his voice once more.

Ferdinand huffed at that, and mimicked Hubert’s position of crossed arms. “Yeah, well, she seems to like _you_ too. It’s not every day a dark mage can make a holy pegasus trust them- and a _male_ dark mage, at that. They tend to favour females.” A small pout formed on his face as he looked back to Neo at his side. “Are you sure you haven’t worked with pegasi before?”

“Do I seem like the type of man with the luxury of time?” he drawled dryly in reply, taking a step toward the pegasus and softly laying his hand on her flank. “Besides, they always used to run away from me. No sense working with a creature that won’t work with you.” Neo’s hair was soft, even against the callouses coating the darkened skin of his hands.

“Well, if your smile is anything to go off of, perhaps you should try to do it more,” Ferdinand pointed out. At his words, Hubert’s free hand flew up to his lips, which were undeniably curled up in a genuine smile that he hadn’t even noticed. To go along with it, he felt a laugh bubble up in his chest. 

“Yes, I suppose I should,” he murmured. “Despite your presence, it has proved quite inoffensive so far.” That was an understatement, but Ferdinand didn’t need to know that, and his scoff was the exact reaction that Hubert had been expecting and hoping for. 

“How uncouth! I’ll have you know that I am a _delight_ to spend time with!” He crossed his arms and tilted his head up and away, taking up an aloof position. 

Hubert simply chuckled in response, and let his hand stray across Neo’s wings. He didn’t notice Ferdinand drop the act and watch quietly as he familiarised himself with the pegasus in front of him, the gentle quirk of a smile remaining on his face. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up again. “Would you like to take her for a ride?”

Once again, Hubert was caught off guard. Almost everything Ferdinand did was predictable, but today, he seemed to be on a streak of the opposite. Or perhaps Hubert himself was just unusually tense, spending so much time around the one he had feelings for, and in such a solitudinous and companionable manner, so unlike their usual back and forth. He stared blankly for a few moments, but managed to bring himself back before his silence would be deemed unusual. 

“No. You can fly on her all that you want, but I’ll be keeping my feet firmly on the ground. I have duties to attend to for Lady Edelgard, and I’ve spent quite enough time tittering with you.” There was a part of him that wanted to climb on the pegasus’s back, and indulge in that lofty view as he had always dreamed, but the childish fantasy was quite easily outweighed by his logical side.

And, when he turned to Ferdinand, and their eyes met- jade against amber- his logical side was quite easily outweighed by the emotion he found in the other man’s expression. It was nothing short of begging, with wide, sparkling eyes, and a pout that would put Hilda herself to shame. And Hubert would really like to say that he was able to resist, and turn away in order to get on with more important matters, but he felt his resolve crumble when faced with stupid Ferdinand von Aegir. It was a most problematic thing, that he appeared to be acquiring a soft spot for a beautiful man who often had unrealistic demands. He could not allow himself to oblige such frivolous endeavors.

“Are you just saying that because you don’t know how to fly, Hubert?” Ferdinand chirped, placing a finger perpendicular to his lips as if he was the very picture of innocence, though his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Do not fear- I, the noble Ferdinand von Aegir, shall teach you how! Neo is strong enough to hold two riders, and in fact, it shall prove excellent training for her injured wing!”

Ah, yes. High up in the air, on a pegasus with a handicap. That did not, in any capacity, sound like a recipe for disaster, and Hubert’s fingers were most certainly not twitching with distress at the thought. “Do you have a death wish, von Aegir? Pegasi are robust, but not enough so to carry two full grown men with an injured wing,” he scorned, narrowing his eyes, attempting to cover up his anxiety with derision. 

Ferdinand, however, simply tossed his auburn locks back behind his shoulder- a flippant gesture, not showing the appropriate amount of dread for a life-endangering situation. “It will be fine! Neo is powerful, and her wing has gotten much better in recent moons. She’s above average for a pegasus, even though her injury isn’t fully-healed.” Hubert apparently still looked unsure, because he received a (gentle) slap on the shoulder and a frown from Ferdinand. “Come on! I promise, no harm will come to you. Not while I’m up there with you.”

Though Ferdinand was nothing without confidence and sincerity bordering on overwhelming, both qualities were somehow even more substantial and noticeable than usual. Hubert found both an intense distaste and, simultaneously, fondness for it. He wasn’t able to say no to having Ferdinand close to him, and he absolutely hated it. “Fine,” he grumbled after a moment of hesitation, feeling his face flush. “I’ll ride the stupid pegasus. However, if we die, I will make sure you never know peace in the afterlife.” 

“Sounds good to me!” Ferdinand exclaimed and patted Neo’s flank, leading her outside of the stable. As Hubert followed, he had to wonder what he was getting himself into. 

Once outside, Ferdinand climbed effortlessly onto the back of Neo, placing one foot in the spur to push himself up and straddling with ease. He offered a hand and helped up Hubert, who sat behind him, pressed awkwardly flush against _his_ back. He half-expected the pegasus to buckle with the weight, but she remained quite still, and began to trot forth with ease with Ferdinand’s guidance. “Hold on tight!” he called back over his shoulder, and with only a moment’s hesitation- for his fear of heights far outweighed the embarrassment of being so close- Hubert curled his arms around Ferdinand’s waist and clutched at his shirt. 

Neo began to pick up speed, and Hubert heard the rhythmic flapping of wings. His head tilted not of his own accord, and sure enough, the monastery was quickly getting smaller beneath them. It was simultaneously beautiful and terrifying, and Hubert opted to bury his face into Ferdinand's back with eyes shut tight in order to ease his vertigo and fear. The escalation was bumpy, and he felt a rational anxiety hasten his heart’s beating. His grip unwillingly tightened around Ferdinand- he could only hope that he wasn’t suffocating the poor guy. 

The poor, stupid guy, with his vexatiously infantile requests, beautiful face, amber hair and constant quips about nobility, who Hubert had indisputably, irreperably, _ineffably_ fallen _hard_ for. Now he was high up in the air on a pegasus’s back, clutching onto that poor, stupid guy for dear life, as he questioned what he had done to deserve becoming infatuated with the one man who had _always_ been able to break his carefully-maintained self-control. Damn Ferdinand von Aegir, and damn Hubert von Vestra for being the incompetent fool that became ensnared in his oh-so enticing web. 

He felt fingers brush against his, and suddenly, they were slid into the gaps between them. Ferdinand’s hand was cool against his own, warm with trepidation, and he gave a reassuring squeeze. When he spoke, his words were soft, clearly having detected Hubert’s tension and deciding to place their friendly rivalry aside for the time being. “Hey, relax. Open your eyes- the view’s beautiful,” he murmured, just loud enough for Hubert to hear, and softly rubbed his fingers over Hubert’s knuckles. 

Perhaps it was something in Ferdinand’s voice, or the knowledge that for the first time in his life, the thing he had oft coveted was now within reach, but he slowly let his eyelids flutter open and took a look over the world. And, truly, it was beautiful, just as Ferdinand had said- stunning, in fact. The sun was bleeding warm hues of autumn into the sky, and the stars blinked most faintly in the gaps where darkness lingered. The monastery was wonderfully highlighted by the dying rays, all sharp slopes and familiar edges gilded by the sunset. Meanwhile, the world outside of the confines of the monastery stretched out seemingly endlessly, broad mountains capped by snow projecting their tall and foreboding shadows across the ground, and forests painted in colours to match the sky fractured by rivers and streams. And when he tilted his head just the slightest to the side, the light seemed to catch on Ferdinand in all the right ways, reflecting off of the planes of his face and casting his features in a dim russet glow. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to compare his radiance to the sun ever more than before, in that moment. 

The view was breathtaking, to be sure, but now that he was up there, once again, all he could focus on was Ferdinand- and despite all that he was missing out on by not being able to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him, he felt more complete than ever. As their eyes met, and both of their breaths hitched with something they both knew (yet would never speak aloud), Hubert felt his grip slipping.

The moment was broken as he yelped with pure terror, and grasped out desperately for Ferdinand in an effort to stop his fall. Luckily, he found a firm hold on his arm, and pulled him back onto the pegasus’s back. He sat in Ferdinand’s arms for a couple of seconds too long, breathing heavy, pupils blown wide and fingers trembling. 

“Get me down,” was all he was able to croak out, understandably shaken, and Ferdinand wordlessly nodded and complied.

Hubert practically fell off of the pegasus as soon as its hooves touched earth, supporting himself up against a nearby wall by leaning on it with both of his shoulders. How glad he was to be back on solid ground, where there were no more enchanting views of Ferdinand to distract him and make him lose his grip, nearly sending him plummeting to his certain doom. 

Speaking of Ferdinand, the ginger man brought along Hubert’s gloves and cape to him, which he gratefully re-equipped. There were a few moments of silence between them, and then Ferdinand, ever-incapable of silence, burst out. “My apologies!” He was red in the face, and clearly very guilt-ridden, as he bent forward into an apologetic bow. “I didn’t realise that the view would be so lovely that you’d fall off. I’m truly, deeply sorry for such a fright.”

In response, Hubert simply sighed, and crossed his arms. He couldn’t very well be mad at Ferdinand, seeing as the man obviously hadn't chosen to be so enamoring that he’d lose his grip. “No apologies. It was beautiful up there- thank you for showing me. Now, can we go and get some coffee? I need to soothe my nerves, after that,” he grumbled, looking away.

Ferdinand immediately brightened, severely enough that Hubert could see it even out of the corner of his eye. Then, both of his gloved hands were grasped within Ferdinand’s own, and he was forced to look back at him, sparkling eyes and all. “Yes, of course, Hubert! I was afraid you wouldn’t want to anymore, what with that disaster,” he sheepishly admitted, chuffing a small laugh.

“Nonsense,” Hubert responded, much to his own surprise, and clutched Ferdinand’s hands just ever-so-slightly tighter. “Now, shall we go? I _do_ still have work to attend to, after all. Even more urgently than before, due to your constant distractions.”

And as Ferdinand pulled him forward, infectious grin and blooming blushes on both of their faces, he was sure that they looked completely ridiculous to passersby. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though- not about his near-death experience, not about his struggles with pegasi and heights, and most certainly not about being tugged towards tea and coffee by the man that he was in love with. 

Ferdinand was the sun, and Hubert was simply one of the helpless moons in his orbit- and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for sticking through the whole fic!! i hope you enjoyed it, even a little bit <3 <3


End file.
